


I'm not even real (Are you ok!)

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on the confrentation stream, Dream In Prison, Dream is a villian but not evil, Dream is worried and doesn't know what happened, Dream's perscetive, Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tw if you are sensitive to thsese things please do not read, WARNING THERE IS FAINTING AND LOSS OF MENTAL CONTROL, you are worth more then a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ranboo loses control of his mind and derealizes, Dream is confused and scared for him. As I put in the tags please take care if you have problems with this kind of thing please don't read this, your mental health is much more important then finding a good story to read. (In which dream actually doesn't know him. The friend thing was him trying to get someone to talk to him. The canon conversation is not canon here.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	I'm not even real (Are you ok!)

"Ranboo?" Dream asked, looking at the tall man in front of him. Ranboo had started talking to him but it was like he...wasn't talking to him anymore? "Hey, hey uh...hello? Ranboo? What's going on who are you talking to."

Ranboo started pacing the cell, looking at him, no looking through him. He was speaking at him, but not to Dream. "...No, no you somehow know what I went through during the panic room, so you're doing this as a way to- to get me to think that I..." he trailed off, mumbling to quietly for Dream to understand. Why was he so confused? Why was he talking to him like they had spoken before? He barely knew this person. 

"Hey! Ranboo I'm not sure what's going on but I'm kind of freaked out. Should I get Sam? Are you ok?" He snapped his fingers a few times, but nothing changed. Ranboo continued pacing, looking to him, away again, muttering. He looked so scared, concerned. This wasn't right, this was bad. "Hey!! hello can you still hear me? Are you listening at all?" Still nothing. "SAM! Sam I need your help something is wrong!"   
A voice came distorted by the lava, "I'm not falling for that again Dream, what is wrong." Dream cursed himself for trying this before. This wasn't a joke or a trick something was wrong. 

"Sam please I mean it he's muttering and pacing and I can't reach Ranboo at all I don't know what to do, I'll stay in the back I promise please help me!" He was getting desperate. Ranboo had started stumbling around the room, he looked sick, he looked like he wasn't there anymore. 

"...no no no no this isn't this isn't I got rid of, I this isn't real where did..." Ranboo was shaking, his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell. 

Dream gasped and tried to keep him from hitting the floor. He knew any damage would kill him. What would happen if he died like this? Dream didn't want to cause another death, not again. "Ranboo!" He shouted diving. 

"I'm coming in!" Sam shouted as the lava detracted behind the two. Ranboo was out cold, shaking and twitching on the floor of his cell. "What happened what did you do!" Sam sounded concerned. 

"I didn't do anything! He was looking at me but he didn't say anything he started talking at me I don't know what's happening I'm so confused he's out I don't know Sam is he ok what happened!" his mind raced, why was this happening. 

Sam picked up Ranboo and headed towards the platform. "I'm taking him out. Do not follow or I will kill you Dream."

"Wait is he going to be ok? Did I do this! Please wait I don't know what's happening what's going on with him!" dream called as the guard retreated with the unconscious enderman in his arms. 

There was no response.


End file.
